Fighting in Blood
by VampiresandWerewolves17
Summary: Sequel to Raining Blood. Rayne is depressed and for one reason Ash is back. He is starting a war and the winner gets to keep Rayne FOREVER. The loser well lets just say they can't suck blood no more.
1. War, What is is good for

**Fighting in Blood-Sequel to Raining Blood**

**Chapter 1: War, What is it good for?**

Darkness, stillness, and the loud noises of the boardwalk are all around me. Not only do I hear and see these things but I feel these things. Ever since Ash's return I feel empty inside, I know he will take my life away, the one I love so much. I fear he will conquer me and kill my family making my darkness darker and making me so still so zombie like that not even my sharp hearing will allow me to hear the loud noises of the boardwalk in all its excitement. The sounds I love to hear, that get me excited and ready to drink as much blood as I can.

Speaking of blood more of it is spilled on the cold, moist sand. Another satisfying kill and I don't feel satisfied. All I feel is fear and terror, that one day my life will change and make me someone I wish to never be.

I scan the beach with hawk like eyes. Paul, Marko, and Dwayne dance around the bonfire like wild animals. The blood is coursing through their bodies making them feel alive. Something I long to feel but no longer can thanks to Ash. Willow, Lilly, and Sky watch them dance with laughter in their eyes. I laugh but not like I use to, why bother when my family will be taken away from me.

I focus more clearly and notice someone is missing. Someone who makes even me in my depressed state feel better. That someone who can make me laugh and smile and dance around like Ash was never here, threatening our lives.

But is David even missing?

"Looking for someone", David's husky voice rings in my ears like wedding bells.

"Where were you", I demand in a harsh voice. My words are a hiss and deadly like a snake bite.

"Testing your senses Rainy. We have to be on guard at all times." David runs his fingers down my right cheek, making me shiver with pleasure.

"That's why I was worried about you. Ash is looking to kill all of you and make me his forever."

As David plays with my hair to calm me down I think about how just two weeks ago Ash sent us a threatening message. War is upon his group and David's, the winner gets me forever. Everyone is up for killing but we are safe until his army is assembled and ready to kill.

That thought breaks me down and I crawl into a ball. David holds me close and whispers encouragement into my right ear. Everyone is staring; I can feel their eyes burning a hole through my pale skin. Their eyes cause me to curl up tighter.

"Find something else to look at", David barks.

They mumble apologizes and stare at the ocean and the dark and empty sky.

"Davey don't let Ash win", I whisper softly.

"I won't, we won't." He kisses my lips softly and nips my neck a few times.

As I close my eyes I repeat the words "Don't let Ash win", until my world grows black and sleep takes a hold of me like a warm blanket.

When my eyes finally open I find myself in bed but not alone in it. Lilly is next to me staring at me with worried eyes filled with tears. It pains me to see someone so young caught up in the big, ugly mess where lives are at risk.

"Lilly don't worry. David will fix everything." I hope she believes me because I have a hard time believing myself.

She looks at me for a whole minute without speaking. When she does she says this. "War, what is it good for?"

"Nothing, Lilly, absolutely nothing."

Lilly hugs me and that makes me realize even more that I have to protect her. Protect her from Ash and people and creatures like him.

We fall asleep in that embrace. For now we are all safe, until Ash comes with his army. His army that will be ready to kill for me. Ready to start this war that is not good for anything at all. But Ash will never realize it, not even when he dies; his last thought will never be what war is good for. His answer will never be absolutely nothing.


	2. Death Note

**Chapter 2: Death Note**

Night comes once again, time to feed and time to worry about Ash once again. As I pull on my biker boots I get the feeling that he is coming and that he is watching us. All day long I felt this feeling, dreading that I'm right. That tonight, the war will start.

"Girly everything will be cool", Marko says pulling me into a tight hug. Then he kisses my cheek and stands up.

I nod my head slowly but not surely. Ash will not stop until he has won or died trying.

"Rainy", Dwayne stares into my eyes and calms me down. Dwayne doesn't have to say much to calm me down and make me feel at ease. Next to David, Dwayne is the best vampire to turn to when I'm feeling depressed. Marko is another good choice but Dwayne can see through my soul like he has a special gift to read me and make me feel what he want me to feel.

"Thanks Dwayne", I say with a sigh. I hug him tight and he kisses my cheek. Then he takes a seat on one of the old, dusty couches.

"Juts chill girl", I can't help but laugh at Paul's weak attempt to cheer me up, or maybe it's just Dwayne's calming power. Either way I feel much better then before, now I can hardly wait to go hunting.

Paul hugs me and like always tries to feel me up.

"Hands off my girl pervert", David says as he smacks Paul upside the head.

It feels just like old times again. Before the emptiness filled me up and put the ones I love in danger. But now I notice everyone seemed to feel empty, up until this point they were just faking to cheer me up. Now that no one is faking it is easier to enjoy myself and the ones around me.

Riding into the dark night always calms me down. I feel safe, like nothing can touch me. Of course holding onto David helps my nerves a lot.

Killing. Killing also helps my nerves tonight. As long as I destroy it feels like nothing can harm me. I'm the one in charge and nothing can stop me.

So that warm, red blood flows down my face. My victim's hands try to push me away but my body forces him to stay still. My teeth drain the life out of him so he feels the darkness, the emptiness. So he hears no noise and can't move a muscle.

When I'm done I lay down on my back with my face to the bright moon. The wave's crash and the fire crackles while my friend's laughter fills the air with hope and joy. Maybe Ash will get no supporters, everyone seems to hate him even his own little group of regular followers hate him.

Once again David's motorcycle carries me away to my safe world, my calm world. As I walk into our home, the cave, the once hotel I feel like I'm floating. Then I crash down to earth as I find the note, the death note. Almost time for my world to fall apart.

Hey, beautiful,

I hope you missed me as much as I have missed you. My army is almost complete and soon you and I will be together forever. I can't wait for that.

Love, Ash

I drop the note as my knees buckle. Sky, Willow, and Lilly gather around me. They ask me all at once and over and over again if I'm alright. The noise makes me head spin.

"Leave her alone", shouts David.

"You can't control us David", Willow snaps.

"I believe I'm the leader, now back off!"

"She's our leader too. She's our Queen remember, so I think we should help her too." Sky adds with her know-it-all tone of voice.

"We all need to work together David", Lilly states.

"Right now she needs her rest", he growls.

"No, we want to help her", Willow demands.

I go to tell them to leave but Marko beats me to it. "Girls lets leave Rayne alone." He is trying to keep the peace but he knows what I'm thinking since were best friends and always pull pranks on the others together.

The girls glare at David but leave anyway. They know Marko is right, he knows just what I'm thinking at the right times. So they head to the back of the cave in silence, defeated for now but coming back later ready to fight. I hope they have this attitude when it's time to fight.

David carries me to bed and kisses me good morning. I make the kiss last longer then he planned and he smirks when our lips break away from one another's. "Rest Rainy", then he leaves me to sleep.

How can I sleep when whenever I close my eyes I see that death note.


	3. A New Face

**Chapter 3: A New Face**

Biker boots on my feet and I'm ready to go out for the night. My body shakes as I place my leather jacket on my small frame. Every little noise makes me uneasy and alls I think is that Ash is here with his army.

Arms wrap around me and I freeze. "Are you okay Rayne", I sigh when I hear Lilly's voice.

"No, Lilly I'm terrified. I'm not lying anymore, what's the use when it's written all over my face."

"David will stop him we all will", I fake a smile. I know they are all trying to save me but I don't want them to die in the process. They are my family and friends I could not live with myself knowing I caused their deaths.

"Let's go chicks!" I roll my eyes at Paul. He never seems to know when to be serious but that is why we love him. It wouldn't feel right if he acted any other way.

"Were coming", I shout.

"No smart remarks Rayne", Paul asks as I pass him to get to David's bike.

"Not in the mood Paul", I whisper but in a harsh voice.

"You should enjoy your time now. Who knows when it will end", Paul states. His words sting me but only because I know they are true. Who knows how long all this will last and if we'll ever get it back?

A loud smacking noise comes after his speech and we all turn to see David holding Paul to the ground. David is pushing Paul's face into the ground and his claws are digging into his skin. We all watch in horror, the girls don't want to get yelled at and the boys know David will do they same to them if they try to stop him. I could tell him to stop but my voice won't work and my body tightens.

"Never say anything like that again! Especially in front of Rainy, you know how sensitive she is about this whole thing! I swear I will stake you myself if you talk like that to her again!"

With all that said David gets up and comes over to me. He brings my face to his and kisses me passionately. He runs his fingers through my hair and down my cheeks. I give a small smile causing him to smirk.

"It's okay David. I know he's right and he can say what he believes in. So there will be no staking each other."

"Fine." He turns to Paul "You got very lucky my friend."

After that event I hop onto David's motorcycle and we drive off into the dark night to find our next victims. It doesn't take long to find a bonfire with eight surfers around it dancing like drunken idiots.

David springs into action right away; he sure is pissed after what Paul said to me. But Paul can say whatever he likes because I know he's right. Everything could fall apart any second and no one can change that.

Green swim trunks get splashed with red as I drink my prey's blood. He's not a fighter like the rest of them; most people try and fight it which just makes it worse. The pain becomes more unbearable and it seems like it will never end. Finally I finish and Marko and Dwayne take his body and put it into the fire with the rest of the dead surfers.

"Can we go to the boardwalk David." Sky asks while looking at the ground. She thinks David is mad about last night but he doesn't care. He's just overprotective of me.

He puffs on his cigarette. "If Rainy thinks it's cool then I'm fine with it." He looks at me and I nod my head yes. I do miss the boardwalk; I haven't been there in so long. Paul's right I should have as much fun as I can before it's too late.

As we ride to the boardwalk I feel more alive then ever. Not only is the blood running through my body but also Paul's words. I just need to enjoy myself before Ash comes and ruins everything. But with this new found joy I believe we can beat him and all come out alive.

"It great to have you back", Willow yells causing people to stare. "What are you looking it", she yells even louder. The onlookers shift their eyes to the ground and whisper apologizes while practically jogging away from us.

"No wonder why you don't have a boyfriend", Marko says as he runs over to us and picks me up. He swings me around and around causing me to laugh. God how I missed these nights.

After I'm place back on solid ground Dwayne makes an excellent selection. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel Rainy", he says as he grabs my hand lightly.

As we get off the Ferris Wheel I notice a girl staring at me. Her long dark brown hair blows in the breeze and her blue eyes stare into mine. She looks so familiar yet I can not place her.

"Rainy who is that", Lilly asks as she tugs my hand.

"I don't know." As I make a move to go over to her she to begins to make a move. She walks over to me and I notice her outfit, a short dark dress, black fishnet stockings, biker boots, and a whole lot of bracelets and necklaces. Her eye makeup is dark just like mine. All this makes me rack my brain from where I could have known her from.

She finally reaches me and I hope I can remember her after she speaks to me.

"Rainy it's me Effy. I'm her to help you. I won't let Ash take away my favorite cousin and best friend. I know you probably don't remember me but I sure remember you."

I can't speak because now I remember. I remember my cousin Effy the one cousin I could trust the one cousin who was like my sister. I know we drifted because our moms who are sisters had a fight and wouldn't let us see each other no more. But alls I know now is that now we have a new face on our side.


	4. Are you Telling the Truth?

**Chapter 4: Are you telling the Truth?**

Finally my body and voice start to work as all this information starts to sink in. Effy and I hug each other tight as we scream in excitement that we have found each other at last.

"I missed you so much Effy", I say as we break apart from a hug that could probably kill a human.

"I missed you too Rayne."

"Excuse me but are you going to tell us what the hell is going on", Paul asks. I turn to see that he and David have now joined us. Here comes the part I hate, explaining my unexpected reunion with my cousin.

"Everyone this is my cousin Effy and I haven't seen her in a very long time." There is complete and awkward silence and I feel like crawling under a rock. How embarrassing to have your cousin show up and have your friends say nothing about it. I do the only thing there is left to do, introduce everyone. The guys say hi and nod their heads while the girls say hi and wave at Effy. Effy says hi back but doesn't show any emotion. I'm the only one to see her true caring side, she loves to be mysterious and unpredictable especially to people she doesn't know but never to me.

"So Effy what brings you here", David asks. He just totally saved the night for me.

"I heard that Ash was after my favorite cousin. So I'm here to protect her and make sure she's okay."

"We don't need help from a human", Willow snaps.

"Willow shut up", I yell while glaring daggers at her.

"It's okay Rainy. I'm not a human by the way I just so happen to be a Vampire myself." Effy says those words about being a Vampire with hate towards Willow. I can see there is going to be a problem here.

"How did that happen ", Marko asks before I can get the chance.

"Ash did it. I heard about what happened to Rayne and ran away from home. I couldn't stand my mom anyway. But back to the story, I was at a party when Ash saw me and offered me a drink. I would have said no if I wasn't so messed up on drugs. But I did take drugs and did accept the drink only to find out later it was his blood."

"That fucking bastard", I growl.

"I know right. So I started to change and made my first kill. I was going to leave and find you on my own but I kept on hearing him talk about this girl named Rayne. I asked about her and found out it was you. So I waited until the perfect time to contact you and I figured since he wants you to himself and wants to kill your "family" that this would be the best time to contact you."

"Holy Shit", I whispered.

"Hey it's okay. At least I found you."

"How do we know your telling the truth? Maybe you're working for Ash", David says while staring at Effy.

"No fucking way would I work for that prick", Effy spits.

"But how can we be sure your telling the truth." I can't believe my ears even Dwayne is questioning my cousin. I know she would never betray me like this.

"Yeah, Rayne and you haven't seen each other in a while you could have changed. Or maybe you think it's her fault your mothers fought." Even Sky is doubtful. What the hell is going on here?

"Do you all feel like this?" All heads move up and down. I can't believe they all feel this way. Just when something good happens to me they all turn their backs on it.

"Sorry girly but we can't be sure. Even if we ask someone on Ash's side they could lie too."

"Effy isn't lying to us. She always tells me the truth."

"I wouldn't use the word always."

"Paul shut the hell up. In fact I don't need anyone's two cents in this matter." I yell and move closer to Effy."

"Hey Rayne want to get out of here."

I turn to Effy who has a smirk on her face. All those memories come back, all the times we would get in trouble pump through my body like blood.

"Let's go Effy." I smirk back.

"You're not going anywhere Rayne. This could be a set up; Ash could be waiting for you."

"David you need to relax. You need to stop treating me like a baby. For once I feel like myself again and no one not even you is going to take that away from me."

David looks shocked, well that's a first. I smirk to myself at how amazing this all feels.

"Rayne please stay", Lilly pleads with a sad cute voice.

"That would have worked before Lilly but not know. I want to have some fun with my cousin."

"You can have fun with us", Willow yells.

"I'm always with you guys. I need a change for once; I need to be with my cousin who I haven't seen since for what feels like forever. I thought all of you would be happy that I'm happy and that now we have someone else on our side."

"We would be happy if we could be 100% sure", David says.

I look at Effy who is leaning against a wall lighting two cigarettes. She then hands one to me which I take. "Let's go Rayne the night is still young."

"Rayne don't go", David barks.

"Screw you guys I'm going out with someone who understands me."

As I walk I hear David yell that they all understand me. As I blow out some smoke I believe him but he doesn't seem to understand I need Effy right now. She brings back the comfort of my old life before Ash came in and wanted to destroy it.

"So want to start some trouble?"

My eyes glow with fire, this is what I need. Effy always knows what I need.


	5. Party Games

**Chapter 5: Party Games**

Flashing lights make the dark room come to life as people dance, take drugs, and do other things that most people would not approve of. This is the life Ash likes to live everyday; I can see why Effy stayed with him. My life would never be boring but neither is my life with David and the gang.

"Welcome to my world Rayne." Effy with her mysterious blue eyes and trademark smirk totally fits in this world.

I always knew Effy would get into the world of drinking and taking drugs. She was always testing different things when we were younger. I tried them too but hey can't a girl be a little curious. Might I add that we were really young because at the age of twelve was when our mothers said we could never see each other again.

"So this is how Ash lives?"

"Yeah, every night he goes around to different clubs feeding. But only on girls, he's angry you don't love him so he goes after girls."

"Fucking hell he's messed up in the head", I say as we move to the dance floor.

"He's one sick fucker alright." I look to find Effy lighting two joints. I know what your thinking vampires can't get high or drunk but in some cases they can. Some vampires like Effy and me can. It has something to do with our body type. See Effy and I have small bodies so it doesn't take much to get us trashed or fucked up. So our vampire bodies don't think it has to change that much when we go through the transformation. Some how it gets tricked in already thinking we got that part of our bodies changed.

I take the joint and let it fill my soul and mind with its powers. In no time Effy and I our dancing and laughing. All eyes our on us, everyone wants to be us, to be noticed and admired. I never felt so good in my whole life. Nothing matters but having a good time.

Two hours and many joints later Effy senses a problem and it takes her shaking me a lot to brake me from my spell.

"What the hell Effy!" I yell as I move my body to the beat causing a lot of guys to stare at me. I smirk knowing the only one for me is David. Even if he believes my cousin is up to no good.

"Rayne!" Effy eyes grow scared, true emotions showing. She looks like she's just seen a vampire hunter.

I turn to see Hunter one of Ash's followers. His good looks could be enough to kill any human. With his strong arms, blue eyes, and spiked dirty blond hair he looks like a model. But I know he is a killer of the night just like me. His name describes him perfectly; he lives to hunt and is an excellent tracker which is why Ash favors him the most.

"Shit we need to leave Effy!" Hunter seems to have scared the effects of the joints out of our systems.

"Took you long enough! Now let's get the hell out of here!!" She grabs my hand tight and we push our way through the people. We could have left undetected but the people here fell under our spell and start to yell at us to stay causing Hunter to find us.

"Get the hell out of our way before I have to hurt you", Effy growls as she grabs a guy by his shirt and lifts him off his feet. With fear in his eyes he mumbles sorry and steps out of the way.

"Okay girls leave but I love party games. This one is named after me so it would be called Hunter", he hells as we dash out the door.

"No shit asshole", I whisper sarcastically to Effy who laughs with a smirk on her face.

"Should we out run him?"

"No, keep it slow and then when he's about to get us speed up."

"He'll go back to Ash and then they'll think of a plan. I was so stupid I knew Hunter loves that club."

"Don't tell my friends that. They'll just say this was a test run."

"Screw them!!! They don't know me."

We smirk at each other and then see Hunter is almost on our heels.

"Go Effy!!" I scream and we take off like rockets. We laugh hearing Hunter cursing into the night not caring that he is on his way to tell Ash about spotting me.

We reach the cave which Effy thinks it pretty cool. Once we enter we see everyone staring in our direction.

"Where the hell were you", David yells at me.

"David chill", Marko says grabbing a hold of David's shoulders.

He shrugs them off and storms over to us getting in Effy's face. She glares back at him no fear on her face. "Where did you take her?"

"To the club."

"What club there are a lot of clubs here?"

"Dark Magic", she spits in his face.

"See Rainy she no good. This is a set up!"

"Why David", Sky asks from her seat. I glare at her and the girls who have smirks on their faces. I wish I could go over there and beat those smirks off their faces.

"Hunter who works for Ash goes there all the fucking time!!!"

The guys mumble curse words and the girls now where frowns on their faces.

"She forget he goes there. You would forget too if you just saw someone you thought you would never see again", I yell in his face.

"I helped her escaped for you information", Effy says getting closer to his face with each word.

"Part of the plan", David says with a smirk.

"No my plan is to keep her safe. Ash is planning something now and I would say it wouldn't be safe to leave this cave until he's dead."

Know everyone is pissed off but Paul is there to lighten the mood like he always does.

"Great it can be a party. What party games should we play", he asks in a dorky voice.

Everyone yells at him to shut up. Except Effy and me, were on the ground laughing. Its okay to laugh in this life or death situation because I know Effy gives me the strength I need to take on Ash. With out her here I would be telling Paul to shut up as well. But all I do now is laugh like there's no Ash and no war.


	6. On Our Side

**Chapter 6: On Our Side**

Once the laughing is done and David stops yelling at us we go off and sit on my bed. Just like old times when Effy and I would sit in each others room doing whatever we felt like. Even with all this danger lurking around we feel safe with each other because we know we can trust one another.

I play with my Ruby necklaces knowing that my mom is always with me. She will also give me my strength and hope. It doesn't matter that no one else believes Effy because my mom would just tell me to pay no mind to them; they don't know who the people in your past are.

"Still have that necklace?" I turn to see Effy holding onto her own necklace around her neck. My mom got me a ruby necklace while she got Effy a necklace with a six sided blue gem on it. We call them our friendship necklaces. No matter how far apart we are we are always with one another.

"Yeah, I never take it off."

"Neither do I. Its like part of me would be missing. This necklace keeps me strong and positive. Without it I would believe it to be impossible to find you."

"I know what you mean. This ruby makes me think of my mom and you and how things can turn out to be just fine."

We smile at one another and hug each other tight. I never want to lose Effy again. Her presence also gives me hope not just the necklace.

"Now let's celebrate our strength and hope with a joint!" I roll my eyes at Effy. She always finds a way to get in drugs and alcohol.

She lights two joints and hands me one. I lay back and relax as I smoke and let it take me to a world filled with love and peace and trust. A world were everyone can be friends and no war or hate was allowed or even thought of.

Effy and I laugh uncontrollably causing Marko to come over. He looks at us and then jumps on the bed making in move like waves in the ocean. This causes us to laugh more and feel free from all the shit in the world.

"Hey girlies!!!! Can I join the party?" He asks while jumping some more. As we scream yes he losing his footing almost crushing us.

"Christ Marko want to make us into pancakes?" Effy says causing me to laugh.

Marko can also get high and drunk because he is pretty small but I like to think it is because of his personality and because when he was a human he loved to smoke pot.

"Girly pass it", he says pushing me. I push back but hand him the joint. He smirks and all three of us lie back and smoke. "You know Effy you're pretty cool."

"I know. So are you."

"Who doesn't know I'm cool." He smirks at me and I rest my head on his shoulder. "But seriously I figured that if you saved her you couldn't be bad. I know David thinks it's a practice run but Ash wants this done know. So he wouldn't have a test run."

"You got that right. Ash wants this done as soon as possible. Right now their probably getting my vampires to join him. He won't do anything until his army is built. I say give or take a week."

"That long", Marko snickers.

"Ash is an asshole. No one wants to join so he has to bribe them."

"What a shock", I say sarcastically. We all laugh and then go back to smoking.

As we smoke I look around for the first time. Paul and Dwayne are sitting in a corner watching us every so often. The girls talk softly but with my hearing I know their talking about Marko joining our side. David sits in his wheelchair with an evil look on his face. He's staring straight ahead in deep thought.

The whole rest of the night is spent in silence besides Effy, Marko, and me. Soon the boys go in the back and the girls go to their bed. While the three of us fall asleep on my bed. I'm between Marko and Effy and I couldn't feel more at home. But the one thing on my mind is when the others will see that Effy is good and join Marko in believing.


	7. “California Paradise”

**Chapter 7: "California Paradise"**

"Hey wake up", Effy says in my ear. When I don't respond she hits me in the head with a pillow. I really don't care and just lay there. I just want to stay in bed all night but Effy is a party animal. So it doesn't matter that we can't leave the cave because she's just going to start her own party right here.

"Girly get up!!" Marko shouts while jumping on the bed. I try to kick him off but even with my super human speed I miss. He knows me so well that he knows when I will try to kick him. I hear Effy laughing, I'm so glad she's getting a kick out of all this.

"I want to sleep!!!" I pull the covers over my head only to have the both of them pull them off. "Fine I'm up!!!"

"Good then let's get ready to party!!!" Effy yells into the empty cave. That's when I noticed no one is here.

"Where is everyone?"

Effy smirks at me with laughter in her eyes. "I killed them all because I'm a bad vampire and I made Marko help." She laughs then tells me the truth. "Their all getting dressed."

"You are bad", I say with laughter in my voice. Marko laughs with me causing Effy to act like an actress receiving an award.

"You two so go change", Marko says while holding his stomach from all the laughter.

"Good idea mate", Effy says in her British accent. I forget to mention that Effy was born in England but raised in America. Then when our moms wouldn't let us see each other anymore she moved back to England with her mom. "Lets go Rainy we have a party to start." She grabs my hand and takes off to the back of the cave where the girls and I get ready.

My eyes grow in horror when I see the girls still changing. They hate Effy and Effy hates them for hating her. This could get a bit messy and I'm talking about a clean up on isle four kind of mess.

"Hey", I whisper when they stare at us. Well stare at me, glare at Effy.

Personally I think they hate Effy because I want to spend time with her. They miss me not being around them and holding everything together since I'm their leader.

"Hey", they say it together, sounds a bit rehearsed if you ask me.

Effy snickers. "Rehearsals at 8:00 sharp", she whispers to me. We both laugh knowing that I was just thinking the same thing.

"Want to say that again", Willow asks as she throws a shoe hard to the ground.

"No because I'm not a parrot." Effy and I laugh and then I notice Lilly and Sky laughing with us. This makes Willow even madder, so she stomps out of the room. "I think someone needs a nap", we all laugh harder and find it hard to stop since Willow is yelling every curse word ever invented.

When we settle down I have to ask Sky and Lilly an important question. "So you guys don't hate Effy anymore?"

"I never really did but I wanted proof", Lilly says shyly. I smile at her letting her know it's alright.

"I didn't hate Effy either but I also wanted proof that she was trustworthy. Then when she helped you escape from Hunter I knew she was trustworthy. I know Ash wouldn't want to try a test run. He wants you now and a test run would only slow him down. Plus after Effy saved you she could have led you somewhere else so that Hunter could find you and take you to Ash."

"Wow, Sky that's was a lot of stuff to say", I say in shock.

"Does she always sound that smart", Effy asks just as shocked as I' am.

"Yeah, you'll get use to it. But when her rebel side comes out she's way more fun."

"Sweet!! Then you two should come to the party that Marko, Rayne, and I are throwing tonight."

"Sound cool", Lilly smiles and hugs me tight. Out of the corner of my eye I see Effy smiling. She then mouths the words "mom", and I mouth to her to shut up. Effy smirks and laughs to herself causing me to roll my eyes at her.

"I'm in as well", Sky says happily. I know Effy and her will get along great. They already have the whole being British thing in common.

"Go see if you can calm Willow down. We'll be out as soon as we change into some new clothes", I tell them already back in my leader role.

"Okay Rayne", Sky says. Within seconds Lilly and her are out of sight.

"Alright time to get ready and party", Effy yells throwing her hands up in the air while twirling around.

"Are you high", I laugh out.

"Not yet but soon I will be", she snickers.

I laugh with her for a minute and then get ready for tonight's main event. I put on a short black dress with black fishnet stockings. I also put on black biker books, a lot of necklaces and bracelets and lots of dark eye makeup. I make my hair look messy but stylish. Effy puts on a white dress but covers it with a black sweater that has holes and rips in it to make different shapes. She also puts on black leggings with holes in them and black biker boots and a black leather jacket. Her hair is left down and messy and she also has very dark eye makeup on.

"Shall we go to the ball", I ask sarcastically and in my very convincing British accent. I may be American but I can do one hell of a British accent. It might be because my mom was British.

"We shall my lady", we laugh and then hook arms with one another.

"Hot damn", Paul yells out and whistles as we enter. "Good looks run in the family because I see two hot vampires in the cave." I see David look at me and smirk but once he sees Effy he goes back to his pissed off mood.

"Paul don't be a pervert", I snap. "Plus I thought you didn't trust Effy."

"I do trust her. Since she saved your ass I figured she was good. There's no way in hell that Ash would do a test run."

"Who else likes Effy now and for that same reason", I yell out crystal clear.

The only new voice added is Dwayne. I figured Willow and David still find her untrustworthy.

"Dwayne you are now invited to the party", Effy says as I jump on his back.

"Cool."

"A simple man", Effy says and pats him on the shoulder. I smirk and kiss his cheek causing him to smile.

Effy, Marko, Dwayne, Paul, Sky, Lilly and I dance and sing along to the radio. We smoke and drink even though Dwayne, Paul, and Sky can't feel the affects. Lilly can because she is small and got changed at a young age. I know Paul hates the fact that he can't get high because when he was human his days were spent smoking. So I'm pretty surprised his body allowed the change to happen. But Marko loves rubbing it in Paul's face.

After many hours of dancing and annoying Willow and David we all sit in a circle while I play my guitar. I take their requests and we sing along. As they all start to drift to sleep I quietly play "California Paradise", by The Runaways. When I finish I lay down next to Effy who grabs my hand and whispers to me "California is my paradise now that I found you." We both fall asleep with smiles on our faces.


	8. Paul Loves Catfights

**Chapter 8: Paul Loves Catfights **

I was woken up by Effy who gently kisses me on the forehead. A smile appears on my face and we giggle like we are little girls again. I can't believe how many years have passes and how I could have forgotten my cousin. Now that I remember her I can't even imagine what would happen if she was gone from my life. We are each others support and strength and nothing will tear as apart.

"Where is everyone", I ask while rubbing my eyes. Everything looks blended together and I feel really weak. That's when I remember we haven't had blood since the night Effy showed up.

"The boys left to get blood. They are not supposed to leave because of Ash but we need blood. So I told them to keep an eye out for him and don't stay out to long."

"I bet David hated that."

Effy laughs and tells me he through a fit. Which made the boys laugh but one deadly looks from him and they all grew quiet.

"The girls are in the back getting changed. Sky and Lilly are still trying to calm down Willow."

"Yeah, Willow can be bitchy sometimes. She just thinks I'm replacing her with you."

Effy lights a cigarette before she speaks. "If you think about it, it should be the other way around. I knew you before her so I have the right to act like a bitch." She blows out a smoke ring and I smirk at her.

"So why didn't you change yet", I ask well cracking my fingers.

"Because I'm scared that Willow will beat me up", she says pretending to act like a wimp. "Well not really. The real reason is because I'm lazy."

"I would have to agree. Plus I have to rest because I get extra weak when I don't have blood."

"This reminds me you never told me about the events that happened a while ago. I overheard the girls talking about some guy named Max and how he wouldn't let you have blood."

I tell her everything, from Max to the parties, the people; every little thing is said and explained in great detail. It should be a freaking novel I tell it so good.

"So anything else you would like to know?"

"No that story cleared it up." She looks at me with wide eyes. She can't believe all that stuff happened to me. Now I know she wants Ash dead because whenever I mentioned him she would bawl her fists up and her eyes would have anger in them. She looked like a vicious tiger ready to pounce on anything that came across its path.

While we wait for the boys Effy and I listen to music and make small talk. Anything that we think of becomes a topic to talk about. Most of it thought is about our childhood and all the things we would do together.

I don't even know if the girls came out yet or if the boys are back. But I really don't care because I need this time with Effy. We needed to sit down and talk about our fun times together. We needed to know that the other one still remembers all those fun times we had.

"Alright chicks the blood bank is opened", Paul yells.

We roll our eyes and tell him to shut up. He pretends to be hurt causing us to roll our eyes again.

Marko comes over with water bottles filled with blood. "We already had our blood fix", he says as he gives us the bottles.

"That's what took you so long." Effy says snatching the water bottle.

"Hot tempered", Paul says causing Effy to glare at him. I laugh and notice that the girls have just entered getting their bottles from Dwayne.

We all drink in silence while the guys sit and stare off into space. Thinking of anything and everything. Who knows what could happen in the next few days.

"I still can't believe you hunted", Effy say as Marko sits next to us after we finish our blood. I feel so much better and stronger now, like a new vampire.

"When a man needs to eat he needs to eat", he says patting his stomach.

Effy rolls her eyes and I laugh at Marko's comment. I know Effy is right but Marko is just too damn funny.

"We wouldn't have to worry if it wasn't for you." We all turn to see Willow with hate in her eyes. She looks like some psycho killer on the loose.

"I believe Ash is the one who started it all, not me", Effy spits back.

"That's not the point. You're helping him and David and I know it." I look at David who shifts his eyes to the ground.

"Believe what you like." Effy turns to leave for the back of the cave. As she walks she says "At least I'm not a jealous bitch."

As soon as those words leave her lips Willow is leaping for her. None of us are fast enough, her rage is too quick. She lands on Effy and the too begin to punch each other. I never saw girls fight like guys before. I was always the person to wonder why girls needed to pull each others hair. I mean one good hit and the fight could be over in seconds.

David pulls Willow off of Effy while Marko grabs Effy. I run to Effy's side and check out the cuts that will soon heal in a few minutes.

"Sure help the girl who's going to get us all killed", Willow screams while turning to leave for the back of the cave.

"Stop being a bitch and get it through your thick head that she's on our side." I yell causing her to scream and curse. I roll my eyes at her; she's worse then a baby.

Everyone stays silent. Lilly and Sky sit in a corner with the guys while David is in his wheelchair deep in thought.

But the silence is broken by Paul. "I love cat fights." Everyone yells shut up and he rolls his eyes. We love him for his bad timing but sometimes it's just not needed. Effy and I sit on my bad knowing that this was not a cat fight this was a war. A war between to girls who want my attention and want me safe.


	9. Can You Read My Mind?

**Chapter 9: Can You Read My Mind?**

Day came and went and soon nighttime was before us. I remember when I was human I would stay up as long as I could because the night felt right to me. I felt safer and calm and could get things done that needed to be done. Night is when I can be me and not be afraid to show my true colors. So being a vampire is the best thing to have happened to me. But I always wish that my mother could be with me and see how much I have changed. But without her death I'm not sure if David and I would have met or how we would have met.

David and the boys got more blood tonight and Lilly, Sky, Effy, and I all talk and drink. Willow stays with the guys but by the looks on their faces it seems like they don't want her there. I wish everyone could get along, I do miss Willow but I don't like her treating my cousin like shit when alls she is trying to do is help me or rather all of us.

"So should we party again", Effy says in excitement. Her electric blue eyes shining with hunger. Hunger for the right to party and be crazy and wild.

"No." That's all I can say. I know she is disappointed but I need time to think about what is going on. I need time to figure out how we can get along. I just need peace and quiet so I can find out what David and Willow are thinking.

"But Rainy", She whines and hugs me. I look at her and she is giving me the puppy dog face. The one no one can say no to. But sorry to say I have to say no.

"Not going to work Effy", I say calmly. She goes back to her place with a sigh and a sad face. Sliding over to her I hug her tight and whisper in her ear, "I promise we'll do whatever you want tomorrow but right now I need to think."

She smirks at me which then turns into a smile. A huge smile, I can't remember the last time I saw that smile on her face. God how I missed her and all the times we had with one another.

"You're the best Rayne!" She hugs me with so much force she knocks me over. But I laugh right along with her knowing that tomorrow is going to be one hell of a party.

As I walk past Sky and Lilly they giggle. I smile to myself and curl up in my bed. With the blankets on I look around the room before I start to figure things out. Lilly and Sky both sit on Sky's bed reading with candles all around them. From my great eyesight I can see Lilly reading _City of Bones by: Cassandra Clare _and Sky reading _The Bell Jar by: Sylvia Plath_. I have to roll my eyes at Sky because that book is one of my favorites and Sylvia Plath is my favorite writer but Sky loves it and never buys her own copy and never tells me she's taking mine. So I always get a surprise when I go to read it and find it tucked under Sky's arm.

Effy is with Paul and Marko, telling jokes and being stupid. But they do it quietly so I can concentrate on what I'm doing. Dwayne is sitting on one of the couches quietly strumming my black acoustic guitar. Dwayne never has to ask me if he can borrow my electric or acoustic guitars because I know he will treat them right. He knows how much they mean to me. I look over at David and find him once again deep in thought and also checking in on what Willow is thinking. Perfect, that is what I needed him to be doing for this to all work.

Lastly I check on Willow. She sits alone on a red, dusty armchair with music blaring from her iPod. She looks so lost and anger and I want to know how I can make everyone happy and feel like they can trust everyone.

I know David will tell I'm reading his mind and Willow's but then again I know he will allow it and not tell anyone. David wants everyone as one just as much as I do and he knows I'm the one who has to piece together this crazy, messed up puzzle.

I hope David knows how much I miss him and love him and want everything to be fixed and I hope he still loves me.

Closing my blue eyes I let myself be carried away. Like a sailboat floating in the sea I drift into David's mind. First all I see is blackness but then everything comes together. A smile comes to me when I see he still loves me and has faith that I can solve everything. I also see him starting to like Effy a little more and starting to believe that she wants to help us. But I also see the rage he feels against Ash and how much he wants to kill him and anyone else who tries to take me away from him. Then I see how he is torn about Willow, he knows that when he truly trusts Effy that Willow will freak out and feel unimportant but he also doesn't want to lie to the group.

Darkness comes again as I leave David's thoughts and go to the part of his brain that is filled with Willow's thoughts. Right away I see how torn she is and how heartbroken she feels. She wants to hate Effy so bad as well as the rest of us but she can't fully no matter how anger she looks on the outside. She wants to be with us again and see also sees how Effy makes me feel and well as everyone else. Deep down she wants to trust Effy but she doesn't want to because she doesn't want to be tricked. To trust her and then be killed or hurt because she left her guard down and invited someone in.

I go back to David and thank him and tell him how much I love him. Without him I would not have been able to do this. I guess that's why he's been thinking all the time because he knows that I was going to do this.

I go to leave but David pulls me back into his mind and alls I see is him thinking of me. How he wants to hold me, kiss me, and make love to me again. I send back those same thoughts as a tear rolls down my face. He lets me go and when the darkness comes I sit there letting the darkness hold me tight as I cry silent tears.

I squint when I open my eyes and once I adjust I look over at David. He smiles at me, not a smirk but a smile. I smile back and blow him a kiss causing that smirk I love to show. We stare into each others eyes from across the room for a full minute then look away. Knowing that we still care for one another, that nothing can break us apart.

I lay back on my bed listening to my iPod and close my eyes. Greeted by the darkness once again. Where I think of my mother and how she would stay up with me all night. She loved the dark too so we would stay up listening to music doing whatever we wanted. I guess the main reason I like the dark is that it's like another mother to me. It makes me feel safe and protected just like my mother was. But I always have that feeling like she is still with me and protecting me not just with my necklace but in the dark as well.


	10. A Dark and Stormy Night!

**Chapter 10: A Dark and Stormy Night!**

Lightening and thunder fill the dark sky with flashes of light and loud noises. I pull on my biker boots and then dance around in a circle as the music from my iPod fills my ears. Being alone in the back of the cave is where I need to be before Effy decides on the night's event.

Images of last night fill my head. I really need to find a way to have everyone come together. I know I need to let everything run its course but it's hard when Ash could be here any minute.

I tug the ear buds out of my ears as I go to find Effy. I really need to know what we are doing tonight. She makes everything so much fun and such a big deal. Effy wants everything to be perfect and cool so that no one will forget about it. I know she wants me to have a good time because we use to make everything a big deal when we were together.

Nothing was lame to us just as long as we were the ones planning it. No birthday party was ever a bore, and always had the other students in wonder. Complements would be coming our way months after the party.

"So Effy what do you have planned tonight", I say as I jump in front of her.

"Well Rayne tonight there will be no party."

"What!!!!" I yell a little too loud.

She smirks at me. "Tonight we should all relax and unwind. You know do something artsy or weird."

Memories of days and nights when it would rain fill my mind and spill over like too much water in a small glass. Effy and I would always spend rainy days and nights doing something creative. We would do things like writing, reading, making music or painting, even trying to raise the dead. We did so many things it shock everyone even ourselves.

"I love that idea", I say wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She brings me into a tight hug and whispers in my ear that she's glad.

We gather everyone around even David and Willow but they stay in their corners. David is thinking away and Willow is trying to act like she hates everyone when really it's tearing her up inside to be alone.

"I want to go first", Paul shouts.

"No let Dwayne go first", I say pushing Paul causing him to glare. "Paul you know you liked it", I smirk.

"I like my women to be aggressive."

I roll my eyes and look at Dwayne. "You want me to go first", he says in a hushed voice.

"I know you love to play the guitar so play something for us." He nods his head and goes over to where my guitars are. He picks up the black acoustic and sits on the floor. We all sit around him in a perfect circle.

We all go dead silent as he starts to play "People Are Strange", by The Doors. I look around the room as he plays and see the even David and Willow are looking at him. David smirks while Willow smiles happy that he's letting everyone know he has a talent. It makes her wish she could come out and say how she really feels about everything.

Dwayne finishes and we all yell and clap at his performance. I hug him tight and kiss his cheek gently. "You did great Dwayne."

"Thanks Rayne. It made it easier with you there. I know how much we love music and how much we believe in one another." I hug him again before figuring out what we should do next.

Before I can suggest anything Paul, Marko, and Effy shout out that they want to perform for us.

"This should be good", Sky says to Lilly and me. We both laugh knowing that this will be funny.

"I present to you Death of the Vampire Slayer", Effy announces in a dramatic voice.

I laugh to myself seeing that Paul is the slayer. Lilly, Sky and I watch as Paul walks around like James Bond only he has a stake not a gun. Soon Marko jumps down from the ceiling while Paul screams like a little girl. As he goes to run Effy appears so now he is trapped between them. Paul then tries to crawl between Marko's legs only to be grabbed by Effy. Then they both pounce on Paul which causes Paul to act like he is dying the most dramatic death you have ever seen.

Then they all get up and bow as we clap and yell for an encore. "Sorry ladies and gentleman but I'm far to tired to put on another show", Paul says with a flick of his hand and a poor British accent.

"So convincing ", Lilly says as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah then what are you going to do", Paul says.

"Cheerleading", that's all she says as she makes her way to where Effy, Marko, and Paul just performed.

"This will be funny", Paul says. I smirk to myself knowing that Lilly is great at cheerleading.

Before she starts she asks Effy and me to help her with the lifts and goes over the routine. As we perform I see Paul's smirk go into a frown. He can't believe our Lilly is good at cheerleading.

Everyone claps even Paul who has a sour expression on his face. "You proved me wrong Lilly but don't expect it to happen again."

"I find that hard to believe", I say with a smirk.

"Very funny Rainy." He ruffles my hair and I kick him on the butt.

Sky and I go next. I get my acoustic guitar and play "Phenomena", by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. As I play and sing Sky acts out the song like it is a silent movie. When we finish everyone claps and yells louder then the have all night.

Everyone tells us how my playing was great and my voice made the song sound haunting. While Sky's acting gave them chills and made it seem so real.

Soon we all lay down and I know we are all thinking of how great tonight was. Effy and I share my bed as usual and talk quietly about how tonight felt like all those years we were together having fun and not caring about what others thought of us. As we both drift off to sleep we grab our necklaces and pray that soon Ash will be out of our lives so we can make everything right with David and Willow.


	11. 5 Girls Minus 1 Girl Mix Feelings

**Chapter 11: 5 Girls Minus 1 Girl = Mix Feelings**

Black biker boots on my feet and a black leather jacket on my small frame and I'm ready to sit down with the girls and talk. But first I make my way over to Willow. I want her to know she is wanted and we don't hate her. Effy wanted the girls to get together and do stuff and she even told me to get Willow but I know she will say no and pretend she doesn't care.

"Willow the girls and I want you to join us. We're having a girl's night in." I know my voice sounds shaky but I'm nervous. I want her to say yes and have a great time. Maybe even trust Effy or at least start to.

"What about Effy", she spits with fire blazing in her eyes.

"She wanted me to ask you. She wants to get along."

"Why so when she backstabs us I can feel rotten inside. I'm not stupid like everyone else here."

I can't believe she just said that. I know she wants to act mad but that really hurt. I hope she regrets what she said. We're all trying so hard to make this work and she doesn't care. She won't even try for one night; maybe if she got to know Effy more she could make a better judgment. But I don't go off and yell this to her, she would just roll her eyes. Sure it would pack a punch and she would let it sink in but why waste my time when she acts like this isn't a big deal. That at any moment Ash could come and kill them and see that she was wrong; that Effy was trying to help us and died doing so. And that I would have to live with these memories and live with Ash who we all hate and wish would get staked.

"Have it your way then", I say as I turn away.

I walk over to the girls who are sitting on my bed with anger in my eyes. What she said ticked me off but I still want her to join us. I hate it when I have mixed feelings which make me even angrier.

"Wow Rayne you looked pissed", Sky says as a plop down and grab a pillow. I squeeze the pillow tightly in my hands out of frustration.

I look over at Willow and they all understand immediately. "She's stubborn but a poor actress. You can see she's hurt but we can't treat her like a baby. She needs to do this on her own", Effy states and I smile at her. Lilly and Sky look at her in amazement and wonder.

"My cousin is so smart", I coo as I hug her.

"You don't need to tell me that", she says flipping her hair like those airhead girls I use to see everyday in school.

"What are we doing tonight." Lilly asks to no one in particular.

Effy is the first to answer as usual. "First we are going to paint our nails, and then we are going to dress up."

"Like a makeover party", Lilly says with excitement

"Yes, only no girly girl stuff. I hate girls who act like bimbos and think there all that."

"Agreed", all three of us say.

"They make my skin crawl", Effy says in a spooky voice as she runs her fingers down my arm causing me to get chills.

We turn on the radio and listen to a classic rock station. Effy paints my nails black again and I do the same with her. Lilly gets a bright purple on her nails while Sky gets her nails done in a bright red with black glitter in it.

As our nails dry we sing along to the radio. Effy and I know all the words to all the songs that come on. We love classic rock like no one else; at least that's what we think. We giggle when Lilly and Sky don't know the words but they giggle as well causing us all the burst out laughing.

"Dress up time!!!" Effy screams when we enter the back of the cave. She sounds like one of those airhead girls. I know she did it on purpose which makes it so much funnier to me.

"Effy stop spinning around so we can dress up", I scream grabbing her by the arm. She spins me around a few times before stopping. Then we take a minute to stop laughing and to catch out breaths.

Effy dresses me in a dress that has black straps and is black and red checked printed down bottom. She also choices black fishnets and my biker boots as well as my leather jacket.

For Effy I chose a simple black dress with a picture of white horses in battle on the front. Around the horses in smoke and everything looks blurred. I also pick her biker boots and that's all. Not much I know but I know she would wear this when she has one of her lazy day moods.

Sky is wearing a skirt that is really puffy and is light blue, and white. Her shirt is all silver sequins. On her feet are gold shoes with a small heel and around her neck is a gold chain that is twisted together.

Sky's choice for Lilly is a blue tube top with white horizontal stripes on it. Next is a pair of skinny jeans and red flats. Her jewelry is a bunch of bracelets on both arms and a necklace around her neck.

"That was fun", Lilly says hugging Effy who smiles. I smirk causing her to stick out her tongue at me.

"Not really a game because we would all wear this out", I say.

"True but its still fun", Sky says and I nod my head in agreement.

For the rest of the night we talk and laugh while listening to more classic rock. Soon Sky and Lilly tell us they are going to bed so Effy and I smoke before laying down. We whisper to each other and soon I find myself falling asleep. As I sleep I wish everything will turn out okay and as if Effy senses my thoughts she wraps her arms around me and puts her head on my back. I smile to myself as I drift further into slumber.


	12. Reading Books and Minds

**Chapter 12: Reading Books and Minds**

"The blood and Chinese food has arrived", Marko yells as he enters with the others behind him.

"You want out for takeout", Effy yells. I roll my eyes at Marko and Effy. Marko loves Chinese food and I know he couldn't wait any longer. I know Effy wants us to be careful but she still doesn't get Marko's obsession with Chinese food.

"Effy a man has to eat when he's hunger", Marko says as he hands her a bottle of blood and a container of noodles.

"So you've been telling me." Her voice sounds anger but I can see the amusement in her eyes. Soon she will look back on this moment and laugh.

We all take our own spots to eat our food in peace. We decide to keep things calm tonight. We need to be more careful then we have been. Ash could be getting together a huge army. Sure he's unlikable but he knows how to bribe people into doing whatever he wants. Then there are a few who love him and think he is brilliant like Hunter. But Hunter was a World War II sniper who want crazy from the war so I believe his mind is still confused and crazy. So that might explain why he loves Ash. Ash is like his captain during war and he is just following orders.

Sky is reading _The Bell Jar _again, I really need to get that back. Lilly is listening to her iPod. Effy is near my bed listening to her iPod, Willow is off in her spot with her iPod blaring away hardly touching her food. Dwayne is on one of the couches just eating and Marko and Paul are near him just digging into their food as well. I look over at David who is deep in thought and this means his food will hardly be eaten. I listen to my iPod and read the book _Rebel Angels by Libba Bray_ while I eat. But I also think about getting inside David's head again to see what is up. You never know of David changing his mind unless he wants you to know.

"Still reading", Effy says with a smirk three hours later. "I don't think I could read that much in one sitting."

"That's because you can't sit still", I say over the book with a smirk on my face as well.

"Very true, you know me so well."

"Don't be so shocked Effy", I say sarcastically.

"I was acting." Her voice is so dramatic and beautiful. She could be an actress if she wasn't a vampire.

"Well that was some brilliant acting dear cousin."

"Thank you cousin", she says while getting up to curtsy.

We laugh as she goes to sit back down on my bed.

"I was thinking about reading David's thoughts again. Just to see if he changed his mind on anything. Or if he is worried about anything."

"Good idea", she hops up and grabs a handful of candles.

"What are you doing", I whisper as she lights the candles that are red and black.

"Setting the mood it needs to be more dramatic."

"Your such a drama queen", say shoving her lightly.

"No I just want everything to feel right", she shoves me too.

"Can I get started and then I'll tell you all about it later when we go to bed?"

"Yes you my read your lover's mind now", she flops off the bed and sits on the ground next to my bed. She puts her iPod on and starts to read my book.

I roll my eyes before I close them and take a deep breath. I hope David lets me in this time. I don't want him to feel like I'm prying but it's hard to talk to him when Willow thinks he's still mad at me and wants nothing to do with me as long as Effy is here.

I sigh when the darkness is gone and images replace it. His thoughts are all the same. But stronger, he is really starting to trust Effy but doesn't know how to break it to Willow. She likes that they have something in common and share the same thoughts. But when she finds out they don't she'll feel bad and not want to be with us anymore. She might want to runaway and the Ash could get her and use her as bait.

I feel so bad that David is thinking all these things. It is so hard to be a leader; I know because I'm a leader too. But David is the leader for all of us I'm just a leader for the girls because they trust me and love me. Also, I was the first girl to join not to mention my soul mate is the leader.

I tell David I love him and thank him for letting me into his head again. Then he shows me how much he loves me and how much he misses me for a few minutes. Which leave me with chills running down my spine and make me crave for him to kiss me and make love to me.

Darkness comes back into view and I sigh again. Both happy I got more information and sad because I'm not connect with David when that's all I really want. But hopefully soon we can be together and everyone will trust one another and most importantly be alive and well.

Everyone is asleep now expect Effy and me. I tell her everything and she has mixed feelings. She is happy David is warming up to her but sad that he is torn inside not to mention Willow could leave and be hurt by Ash. She hates Ash with a passion and doesn't want anyone to be hurt or killed by him. I can only image what life is like with him and I hope I never find out.

"I hope Willow doesn't find out about David's thoughts. I don't want her to runaway and have Ash use her." I say as I lay in bed next to Effy.

"We'll just have to hope the topic doesn't come up. She hasn't talked in a while and she stays away from everyone here." Effy states in a calm voice.

"Your right", that's all I have to say. I'm too scared to think about what could happen if she does find out.

"I have to be right. I don't want Ash to get any kind of satisfaction." Her words are like venom.

We fall asleep with our hands clasped together so tight it could cruse bones. I know both of us are dreaming about what could happen during the next couple of days.


	13. Sky’s Clue

**Chapter 13: Sky's Clue**

Sitting on my bed, Effy and I drink the blood that the guys got for us tonight. I think about Ash and when he is going to come and start something. Effy said a week at the most and the week is almost over. So in a couple days he could be here ready to fight, ready to kill, and ready to take me away from the life I know and love. Ash will not get away with this, not as long as all of us are breathing and putting up one hell of a fight.

"It will be alright Rainy", Effy says as she puts an arm around my shoulders.

"I hope so." My voice sounds weak like it hasn't been used often.

"It will be I promise you."

I nod my head as a single tear escapes my eye. I hope Effy didn't see, if she did she doesn't say anything to me. As we sit in silence I look around the room at my family, my friends.

Willow is still listening to her iPod probably blaring out songs that are hateful and full of screaming and cursing. I sigh because I want her to get better, want her to see we all want to get along and help each other out. That no one is going to backstab someone.

Lilly is sitting next to Dwayne listening to him play my black acoustic guitar again. I smile at the two of them, they get along so well. I still wonder why Lilly rides with Marko. But then it's probably because they are both the youngest while Dwayne and Sky are both the quiet types with the rebel hidden within them.

Marko and Paul are talking amongst themselves. From what I can hear it sounds like they are telling each other jokes and funny stories. They are always trying to see who the funniest one is. I personal would say Marko because Paul can get on my nerves sometimes and his comments sometime really sting.

David is in his wheelchair once again thinking about everything that has happened so far. Probably he is also thinking what could happen within the next couple of days. I really want to talk to him again as well as get to hug and kiss him again. It feels like months since we had physical contact of any sort with one another. Once Ash is destroyed we can get to that but right now Ash is the first thing that has to be taken care of.

I look over at Sky and see she is reading again. I wish I had more time to read but with Ash on my mind it is hard to concentrate. I roll my eyes when I see the title of the book in her hands. You guessed it _The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath_.

"Does she always read that book?" I look over to see that Effy is also looking at Sky. As well as the book in her hands, her grip looks rather tight. Like the book is really important to her. That it has some other meaning to it that makes it personal for her and for us. When I look closer her face looks scared as she reads the book like all her worst fears and thoughts are coming true.

"Sometimes but not like this. I never seen her reread a book so many times in one week." My voice sounds scared and it should be this has to mean something big. Sky does these things for a reason this has to help us out in some way.

"There has to be a reason for this. Like a clue to help us figure out something." Effy agrees with me and I nod my head slowly.

"But what Effy, what does this book have to do with Ash."

I look at her and her eyes are wide and full of fear and sadness. I have never seen her like this except when we couldn't see each other anymore.

"This isn't about Ash." I grab my pillow tight in my grip waiting for her next sentence to come out. "This is about Willow."

"What", I almost scream but don't want the others to hear us.

"Come on Rayne this is one of your favorite books and Sky knows that. Put two and two together."

Now my eyes grow wide as I realize why Sky has been reading this book over and over again. She is telling us something about Willow something that could change everything.

"Willow wants to kill herself", I whisper to Effy in fear.

"Yeah which means she has to put a stake right through her own heart. But we can't let her." She stares at me in horror before she continues. "If Ash finds out and he will it will show him we are getting weak. He'll be glad he is tearing us apart and that means he has a better shot at getting to you."

"We need to stop her. Not just because of Ash but because she is like family and she is a friend. I never realize she would think of suicide because she always so happy."

"Yeah but she thought she was losing you and since no one wanted her around she decided not to be around."

"But David did agree with her, she doesn't know he changed his mind. Also, the rest of us are just angry at the way she is acting. We don't really hate her."

"She doesn't know that Rainy."

"We need to fix this before she dies", I say in a hurry. I don't want her to die because of this. I should have realized earlier when David was worried about telling Willow and how Sky never let go of my book.

"We should ask Sky if she knows anymore about this."

I nod my head and we walk over to Sky. The whole time I look at Willow and her sad face. She will not die for this we we'll fix this and beat Ash together as one big vampire family.

"Sky", I whisper as I tap her on the shoulder.

She turns around with tears running down her cheeks. "Took you long enough, I mean come on Sylvia Plath who wrote the book was depressed and so is Willow. Plus the whole suicide thing!" Her words are like her fangs sinking into my skin.

"I wasn't thinking straight Sky. Plus you were having fun with us." I point out trying to make her feel bad but it doesn't work.

"To try and raise her spirit. I wanted to see if she would join us."

"I asked her and she said no, Sky."

"You gave up Rayne."

"I did not give up, Sky. I didn't know she was depressed I thought she was angry and was going to run away."

There is silent before she speaks. With a sigh she says, "I'm sorry for snapping at you I just don't want her to die. I can understand not seeing the whole suicide thing. I mean she acted angry not depressed but I look deeper into things."

I smile a little. "Thank god you do because without you she could be dead."

Effy takes part of the conversation now. "Do you know anymore about this Sky?"

"Yes." I look at her wanted to hear more.

"Well tell us", Effy says but in a calm voice. I thought for sure that she would snap.

"I found a book of Willow's with it all planned out."

"When will she do it", Effy and I both ask together.

"Tomorrow when everyone is asleep."

Effy and I look at each other horror written on both our faces.

"We'll were going to stop her no matter what", Effy says in a sure voice as she smacks a fist to the hard ground.


	14. Saving a Vampire

**Chapter 14: Saving a Vampire**

"So there's no partying tonight", Lilly asks while looking sad. I bet she hopes this will makes us change our minds. But she doesn't know that Willow is trying to kill herself tonight and that Sky, Effy and I are going to save her. She and the others won't know until Willow is alive and ready to tell them what was going on through her head.

"Sorry Lilly not tonight", I say giving her shoulders a light squeeze.

"Don't worry Lilly tomorrow night there will be a huge party", she is smirking. I roll my eyes knowing that she is going to want to have a party after we save Willow. But first we need to save her then we can worry about party planning. I know how confident Effy is so she already believes we will succeed in our mission to save a vampire. That vampire just happens to be one of our own which makes it even more important then if it was some stranger on the streets.

I know Sky who is standing right next to me agrees with me. We need to take this one step at a time. First we have to make sure we save Willow then we can start planning a party.

"If you say so", Lilly says to Effy. Then she turns away to tell the boys. I know that they will want to have a fit. But I have a feeling they know something is up and that we have a good reason not to have fun tonight.

I look over at the boys and see the expressions on their faces. Paul looks like he doesn't care about having a party or not, which is so easy to believe. Marko looks sad but when he senses me looking at them and giving him a smile he starts to understand that something is about to happen. Dwayne looks sad and I know it's not because of not having a party.

"They seem to be taking this well", Sky says causing Effy to nod her head in agreement.

"Yeah, but will they feel the same way when they know Willow wants to end her life", my voice sounds weak again and I don't like that. I hate feeling weak especially when I need to be strong. I need to be strong to save Willow.

"I don't know", Sky whispers to the two of us.

"That's not important, right now we have to worry about Willow", Effy says to us making us nod our heads.

While we make a plan for tonight the boys and Lilly sit and talk quietly. It seems really weird for the cave to be so quiet. There's always music playing and vampires yelling and doing activities.

I look over at David who is sitting in his wheelchair again deep in thought. I wonder if he knows about Willow. Would he pry that deep into her head and should we tell him just to be sure?

Thinking about Willow I finally look at her for the first time tonight. She is still in the same place she has been for this whole week. Her iPod playing as loud as it can her eyes making her look sad and unwanted.

"So alls we need to do now is wait until everyone goes to bed and Willow makes a move", Sky says all energy gone from her voice. She reminds me of a zombie by the way she looks at us and the way her voice sounds so dead and so empty.

"Right." Effy and I say together. We look at each other and then down at the piece of paper where we have written down our plan. The plan to save Willow's life and make sure she is around to help kill Ash and his followers.

We talk some more about the plan and how we think Willow will try and kill herself. We can't decide between staking herself and going out in the sunlight. We think staking is the right answer but you never know. But Effy is confident in the staking because she says its way more dramatic.

I grow impatient as the night goes on; this is the first time I ever wanted the night to end. I can't sit still and bit my nails so much I'm afraid that they are going to bleed. Sky and Effy both look nervous but I know we are all trying to hide it. We can't be weak; we have to be the strongest we have ever been before.

David and the boys go to bed and Lilly follows behind them walking as slow as she can. She looks over her shoulder and I smile at her letting her think that everything is okay. But I can't fool her I mean she is following the boys to the back of the cave. She has to know something is going down once they all leave the room.

Willow stares at us and we stare back. She looks worried like we have figured out her master plan. She calms down when we all start to lay down and close our eyes.

The girls and I open our eyes a little and look at Willow know stop. She pulls the ear buds out of her ears and heads to the bed next to Sky's. I know Sky is shutting her eyes extra tight as Willow goes under the mattress and pulls out a stake. The wood looks very old and the point looks extra sharp. She did have this planned out really well.

As Willow makes her way over to David's wheelchair Effy and I look at each other. How can we make it over there when she has a view of everything? Then like we were all blessed from and angel Willow shuts her eyes as she sits in the wheelchair. We all make a run for the wheelchair. We are so fast our footsteps can not be hard, I'm the first one to make it followed my Effy and the Sky.

We stand behind her not making a sound. I hear her sigh and raise the stake to her heart. Her palms look sweaty and her grip looks weak. She doesn't want to die but she wants to make a point. A point that will make Ash come after us.

She presses the stake closer to her and I know soon that I have to grab it while the girls try and hold Willow back. I swear if I had a heart it would have flown out of my chest by now.

She is about to do it and my hands itch to grab the stake out of her hands. Before I can a figure crashes into the wheelchair. I hear Willow scream and the stake go flying across the room right in front of my bed. Willow and the figure that is just a blur of black lay on the floor in a big pile.

"Get off of me", Willow screams. The black figure moves and Sky, Effy and I gasp as we see who the figure is. David, David is the one who stopped Willow. So I guess he did pry that far into her head. I wish I could have saved her but I part of me is glad since I was so nervous.

"Why Willow", David snaps.

"No one cares about me!" Does she not see the three of us? Does she not realize David just saved her life?

"Oh really, it looks to me that we do. Or did they just stand here to watch you die. Grab some popcorn and be in the front row for the suicide. I don't think so, and I'm pretty sure I care because if I didn't I wouldn't have saved you." He yells all these words and now the whole cave is up and watching.

"Suicide", Lilly yells.

"Yes Lilly, Willow wanted to kill herself because she thinks no one cares about her. But she doesn't realize that Ash will find out and call us weak. Then were all dead and that means no more Lost Teens." He looks angry but deep down I know her cares for Willow.

I touch his arm softly. The first time I touch him in a long time. He smirks at me and I feel like flying.

"Not cool Willow", Paul says.

"Yeah, Willow we love you", Dwayne adds.

"Girl we care for you", Marko shouts and pumps his fist in the air.

"You should have talked to us Willow", Lilly says through her tears.

"I made sure Rayne found out", Sky says touching Willows hand softly.

"I was stupid Willow and I'm glad Sky warned me. I blame myself for this; I should have let you in more. Not be so closed up and only caring about Effy."

"I know you think I hate you but I don't. I just haven't seen my cousin in a long time. I didn't want anyone taking her away." Effy says in a soft voice. Then she adds, "I hope we can be friends."

She puts out her hand for Willow to shake. After a minute she reaches out and shakes Effy's hand.

"You had a right to be protective Effy. I felt the same way but you haven't seen her. Plus I was scared because I was starting to trust you and I didn't want to die for that. So I close myself up and when it seemed like everyone hated me I deiced to end it all, not let Ash get me." She pauses before added, "I would love to be your friend and get to know you better."

Effy smirks and I smile bringing the three of us in a huge group hug. Willow and I both whisper sorry to each other at the same time causing us to laugh. Then everyone makes a run for us diving on top of one another as the once quiet cave gets filled with noise.

I get pulled out of the hug by David who stares into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Davey-", he stops me with his lips crashing onto mine. I relax as we kiss each other passionately. Our hands run up and down each others cold bodies and I feel so much better as he runs his fingers through my hair and my hands grasp tightly onto his gloved ones.

"Gross", Paul yells. I flip him off while still kissing David. Everyone laughs and then Effy clears her throat to speak.

"Everyone rest up for tomorrow there is going to be one hell of a party!!!" Everyone screams and yells and David picks me up and I wrap my legs around him as we go in for another passionate kiss.


	15. Partying and Sneaking Out

**Chapter 15: Partying and Sneaking Out**

Soft lips and rough hands are the things I wake up to tonight. I can't remember the last time David did this to me but it doesn't matter because now he is doing it once again. I keep my eyes closed as I wrap my arms around him and kiss him harder. He breaks away to show me his sexy smirk and let me hear his evil laugh. Smirking as well I lean closer to him so we can kiss again. We stay like that for a few minutes before he pulls away making me feel incomplete.

"Get ready Rainy", he's voice sends shivers down my spine. How I missed that voice so much. I never want to lose David ever again. "Effy's party will be starting soon.

"Okay." I say before kissing him passionately on the lips. I jump off his lap and run to the back of the cave While hearing David laugh the whole time.

"Rayne hurry up!!" Effy yells at me with excitement in her voice. I roll my eyes at her, she is such an actress. "Don't you roll your eyes at me", she says in a snoopy voice as she throws a dress at me. I know she is pretending so I join in on the fun.

"I believe I'm the leader of this group", I throw the dress back at her. "So I can be a slow as I want." At the end of the sentence I run over to her and kick her on the butt.

"Watch what you're hitting", she yells rubbing her butt. Then we both start to laugh. Once we control ourselves Effy begins to speak. "You sounded like David. That was really spooky."

"He's my boyfriend; I picked up a few things."

Then I get dressed with Effy sitting on the floor waiting for me. I decide to wear a white tank top with a black one over it that has see-through material on parts of it, grey skinny jeans, and black biker boots. I make my hair messy and put on dark eye makeup to finish the look.

As I fix my jewelry the rest of the girls come in. They all look happy and Willow even sits down next to Effy and they have a nice conversation.

"I see you to are getting along well", I say turning around to face them.

"Yeah we talked a lot last night", Willow says.

"Yeah while you and David were doing the wild thing", Effy says causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey! At least I'm getting some."

"I could get some but I haven't gone out to see anyone", Effy says defensively.

"Anyway can we go out a party?" I ask. Effy shakes her head yes and I grab Lilly's hand and take off.

"Hot mama at two o'clock!" Paul yells as I enter the front part of the cave.

"Calm down lover boy", I say pushing him down on the couch.

"Yeah she's with me", David says as he places his arms around me. He kisses my neck and I begin to relax.

"Even if she wasn't she wouldn't get with you Paul", Marko says. "She'd get with me." He points to him self with both thumbs.

"No way dude she'd get with me", Dwayne says and pushes Marko out of the way. Then he grabs my right hand and kisses it.

We all laugh as Marko pounces on Dwayne and they wrestle. Soon Paul joins them and it becomes hard to stop laughing. If I was human I wouldn't be able to breath.

"Sky while these fool mess around go get the rock box", I shout over the cursing vampire boys.

"The what?" Effy looks over at me with confusion. She's going to have to learn some things about us.

"The stereo, we call it the rock box."

"Let me write that down in my notebook", she says as she pretends to write. Lilly, Willow, and I all laugh at her.

"Let's party already", Sky's voice in impatient, the rebel has awoken. She puts on the stereo and soon the song "The Black Widow" by Alice Cooper fills the room.

The girls start to dance as David and I watch the boys fight. "Stop them, I want to hold you close to me", David whispers in my ear.

"Boys stop it!!!" They don't stop so now I have to get nasty. "Boys" I yell as I kick them all really hard.

They all stop and look at me in a daze. Marko gets up first followed by Dwayne while Paul takes his sweet old time. I kick him again making him yell out in pain and he moves faster as well.

"Christ", Paul yells while rubbing his side.

"It had to be done", I smirk at him.

"It had to be done my ass!! He yells louder causing Dwayne and Marko to bust out laughing.

"You know you liked it Paul."

"Oh hell I can't lie. I like my women abusive." I roll my eyes as Marko and Dwayne pull me onto the dance floor. David looks mad but he knows these two love to dance with me. Soon very soon I will be in David's arms.

A few hours later and I mange to get the boys to let me go. I grab David's hands and pull him up off the wheelchair. He smirks at me and pulls me close while he moves his body in perfect sync with mine. I close my eyes and let the music and David do all the work. I feel like I'm flying and I never want to touch the earth again.

Soon we all fall asleep from the hard partying. I rub my eyes and lift my body off of David's and get Effy's leg off of mine. I notice that we all fell asleep near each other so everyone was touching another person.

I quietly move to the front of the cave and sit. I need to think about Ash and all his plans. Everyone is so happy now and soon Ash will come and ruin everything we worked so hard for. I need to get this over with and right now, but how.

That's when I remember hearing a beach party doing on. I can still hear the people yelling and screaming and the radio playing. Ash and his gang would go there to party and then feast. If he sees me he will come to the cave and I can tell the others to get ready to battle. We would be unprepared anyway so why not get this over with when we all feel like we have something worth fighting for.

I still have three hours left of darkness so I can give this a try. I quickly leave the cave and fly off into the dark night. It doesn't take long to hear or see the party. I land behind some kegs stands stack on top of each other so no one sees me.

Standing near the radio I look at the crowd and see no Ash or anyone that looks like a vampire.

"Want to dance." I look to the right of me and see a boy about me age. He has bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair; he would be a good looking vampire.

Not seeing the harm I take a hold of his hand and walk to where everyone is dancing. He is smirking and I roll my eyes knowing he can never have me, David would kill him. We dance for a few songs and then I feel the night get colder and darker. Ash is here or on his way. My plan will be starting very soon.

"Would you excuse me for a little bit", I say to Mitch. This boy has told me so much about him I was waiting for him to invite me to meet his parents.

"No problem do whatever you need to do. I'll be right here." He smiles at me and I pray he gets out of here alive.

"Alright", I think about Ash and know that soon Mitch and everyone here will be running for their lives very soon.

I hide behind the wall of kegs and wait. I don't wait long until I see Ash and Hunter enter the party. The others are probably waiting until Ash gives them orders to move.

Ash and Hunter scope the party out, I bet they know I'm here. I can tell by the way Ash is smirking and by the way he sniffs the air.

Well he doesn't need to find me because I'm sick of hiding. I step out from my hiding spot and speak in a calm, cool voice. "Oh Ash darling are you ready for a little game?" I smirk and make the motion with my hand that mean bring it on.


	16. I Want You

**Chapter 16: I Want You**

Ash smirks and his eyes glow with fire when he sees me and hears me. "I love games Rainy." He stares at me and I can feel his eyes moving up and down my body. I feel sick but smirk back at him, two can play this game.

"That's good Ash because I want you to play." I lick my lips and run a hand through my hair to tease him.

He smirks more and he shivers as I tease him more and more. "I want you Rayne. As soon as I saw you I knew you were made for me. David can't treat you the way I can, I will make you a queen and do everything for you."

"That's nice Ash but there's one tiny problem."

"What's that Rainy." With in seconds he is by my side and kissing my neck. I make no move to push him off; I let this go since he will die tonight. "I see no problem in this situation." Now he is kissing me on the lips and I want to push him off but I think this is the time to play along. Let him think he has me then pull it out from under him. Make him hurt the way I have been hurting since he started this big mess.

I push him off playfully with a smirk on my face. I kiss his neck and I see Hunter watching us in shock. He though I was going to put up a fight but little does he know he is right. "The game Ashy is the problem." I say in between the kisses I place on his lips.

"Oh yeah the game, what kind of game Rainy", he asks while playing with my hair.

"The kind of game where you die!" I kick him in the stomach and he falls backwards. The whole party is looking at us and Mitch is looking worried. I smile at him letting him know I'm okay. Hunter charges over to us but Ash puts a hand up to stop him in his tracks.

"It's okay Hunter I can handle this." Hunter looks pissed off but walks away to stand where he was at before.

My eyes grow in horror as Mitch comes over to us. He kneels down next to me, "Are you okay Rayne?"

"Yes Mitch, now leave before you and everyone gets hurt. If you truly like me leave and don't turn back. I can't have you get hurt because of me." I feel like crying but don't want to give Ash the satisfaction.

"I can't leave you here to die."

"I'll be fine Mitch. Trust me and leave."

"How sweet", Ash says as he grabs Mitch by his shirt. "I suggest you do what she says before you see the real me in action."

"Alls I see is an asshole!" Ash smirks at Mitch's comment before vamping out. Mitch and the rest of the party scream at Ash and then scream louder when Hunter joins him.

"Put him down now!" I shout. Ash smirks at me before throwing Mitch to the ground. Within a second Mitch jumps up and runs with the rest of the people from the party. "Will your followers kill them?!"

"No because the only people I want dead are the ones who live with you. Humans can't stop me but your pathetic excuse of a family has a good chance."

My body is ready to fight at that comment. My eyes glare at Ash with such hatred that if looks could kill he would be dead. I vamp out and jump at him with so much force we go backwards and roll around in the sand. I hiss at him and scratch him with my sharp nails. Punching and kicking are added and soon Ash starts to put up a fight.

Soon he has me pin with him on top of me. He smirks and kisses my neck causing me to spit in his face. He laughs so loud is sounds like thunder. "I like your feistiness it's really sexy."

I kick at him but find Hunter tying my feet nice and tight. I think of connecting to David but before I can I hear those motorcycles and familiar voices calling out my name.

I turn to see David, Marko, Dwayne, and Paul striding over to us. They all glare at Hunter and Ash. Marko, Dwayne, and Paul don't wait and start attacking Hunter who is no match for all three of them at once.

I untie the rope around me feet as David and Ash yell at each other.

"I told you to leave her alone and not to touch her every again." David shouts at Ash with fire in his eyes and daggers in his voice.

"I can't help myself. You can understand."

"Yes I can but it doesn't matter. She's my soul mate not yours!"

Before Ash can say anything Marko is by David's side. "We have to go David. Come on we can deal with this later."

"Sooner then later," Ash says.

"Marko's right David." I say as I walk over to them. Then I whisper in David's ear, "Plus I know he is going to follow us to the cave to fight."

David smirks and I smirk back. "See you soon Ash", David calls out as we ride back to the cave.

I see the boys around us and look back to see Ash untying the rope around Hunter. I laugh thinking about the boys tying him up like that, they left him in pretty bad shape but hate him so much they want another go at him. But my smile fades when Ash yells out "Tonight. Tonight Rayne will be mine."


	17. The Battle

**Sorry this took so long to get up. I was getting ready for my first year of college and then all this school work came up. So I finally got some time to write and post. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Also, I would like to say Hi to The Song of Luthien on fanfiction for messageing me and letting me help her with her writing. **

**Chapter 17: The Battle**

Weird is what comes to mind as we ride so fast into the dark that it feels like beginning sucked into a black hole. It's weird because I'm use to the boys yelling and screaming as we ride down the beach. Now the only sounds I hear are the wind, ocean, and the bikes taking us back home so we can start the battle.

As the wind hits my face I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. I knew what would happen when I snuck out but now that it is happening it seems so unreal. Not just unreal but really frightening. I have feared this day for so long and now it is finally here. I just focus on the good and picture Ash dead and my family and friends okay. After Ash is gone there will be nothing to worry about anymore and my vampire life will be like it has always been except now Effy is a part of it. But that's how I want it, the more people on our side the better.

Thinking of sides makes me nervous. How many vampires are on Ash's side and can we take all of them? I hope that he doesn't have a lot of followers; the less he has the quicker it will be over. When Ash is gone there will be no more fear and no wondering what my life will be like. I won't have any questions and won't have to answer any.

I wrap my arms tighter around David for fear that Ash is just behind us. How long will it take him to get to us and will we have enough time to get ready and fight? Tears come to my eyes and roll down my pale cheeks as I think of losing the ones I love. So I rest my head on David's back and pray that everyone comes out alive. I make myself believe that we are all strong enough to take on Ash and his followers. We almost lost Willow so I will not stand for Ash and his army taking anyone away from us and taking me away from the life I love so much.

"Rainy were here", I open my eyes to David's voice.

"Great David", I say in a small, sad tone.

"Don't worry Rayne everything will be okay. Will get them all and make them suffer just like you have."

"You got that right", Marko says and then smiles at me. I can't help but smile back at him.

"Yeah Rainy everything will be fine", Dwayne adds in. With one look into his deep secretive eyes I feel more confident.

"Will kick their heads in", Paul shouts and I have to laugh.

"Thanks guys. But just one more thing before we tell the others to get ready."

"What is it Rayne", David asks as he places his gloved hands on my shoulders.

"I want to be the one to kill Ash." My voice sounds harsh and my eyes are blazing with the fires from hell. Just thinking about Ash now sends me into anger and hate. Hearing the boys back me up and having so much confidents makes me feel like we can take him.

Paul, Dwayne, and Marko walk slowly to the entrance of the cave. David and I stay behind locked in a passionate and heated kiss. I know he was going to do this after I said I wanted to kill Ash. I saw the smirk on his face and the lust in his eyes. So as soon as the boys turned their backs David brought me into a kiss. But I also start to wonder if he is doing this because this could be the last time we get to kiss each other.

Now we enter the cave and at first the girls seem relieved that I'm okay but once they see our expressions they become frantic and worried with a whole lot of anger mixed in to complete the recipe for our Ash's famous Terror Soufflé.

"What's going on", Lilly asks while she grabs on to my hand. I squeeze back letting her know Ash will not win this. That everything will be okay and Ash will never hurt us ever again.

"Ash is on his way with his army", David says in a crisp, clear voice. He never lets us forget he is the leader and we do what he says.

"Then let's kick some ass!!" Effy shouts and the rest of us cheer and yell like we are at a football game. More like the Super Bowl and this is the play that counts. We mess up and we lose or we do it right and we win everything, much better then a trip to Disney.

We don't waste no time and get ready to battle Ash and his followers. We don't really need to grab weapons because we just tear each other apart but we need to prepare mentally. As I think about kicking Ash's head in I hear motorcycles and yelling from outside the cave. No surprise attack, I feel better because from the yelling it doesn't seem like a lot of people joined him.

"Ten!!! Sky screams with delight.

"What?!" I yell back at her.

"Ten followers!! Ash only has ten followers!!" She yells back to me and now everyone is pumped and even more ready to fight the enemy.

"Holy fuck!!" Effy yells and spins me around in pure happiness. I yell with her until David tells us to stop and get ready for battle.

"It maybe ten but Hunter makes up for the ones missing. If we hide he can find us in seconds and he'll mess with us. He's messed up from the war and plus after what you boys did he'll be sure to mess with you." David preaches to all of us but looks at the boys. Who shake their heads but smirk in pleasure at the fact that they tied Hunter up.

"You know once we kill the others Hunter will come", Paul says.

"Yeah David, that's what Ash and Hunter want. That's how they are going to mess with us." Marko states and Paul shakes his head in agreement.

"Rainy I'm ready to play", Ash screams from outside the cave. It sends chills down my spine especially because when he said it thunder and lightening appeared. Now I can hear the rain and the ocean growing louder as it becomes harsher. It must know that tonight vampires are going to die. But it will not be us that's for sure.

"Bring it Ash-hole", I yell with a smirk. That has David and the gang laughing.

"I hope you have on those sexy biker boots." I can hear the lust in his voice and it makes me sick.

"Just get down here and fight you prick!!" I yell as loud as I can and with as much hatred as I can muster.

"Feisty!" He growls and I feel like I have to vomit. "Have it your when then, your family is going to die tonight." With that said he uses his lightening speed to get in the cave and stand right before us.

"Correction you are going to die", I snap and kick him in the stomach.

Now the fight begins. As I punch Ash the room gets floated with his followers and I can see Hunter waiting at the entrance. Already five vampires are dead and none of them are ours. Hunter is back up because Ash's gang sucks. This is all he can get but Hunter is his secret weapon for tonight's activities.

Being so focused on my surroundings Ash has me pinned to the ground no. As I struggled to kick him and punch him I decide to rest and save my energy. He won't hurt me so I should just save what I have left in me for the end. When Ash and Hunter are the only one's left.

I look around and see David and the boys ripping apart three vampires. I can't tell what they looked like because now they are all over the place. Not to mention blood is everywhere and it will take forever to clean. The girls are also hard at work taking turns ripping apart a girl vampire. Who as she is dying screams her love for Ash and begs for him to do something.

"Sorry sweetheart I have my girl right here", I says slyly. Then kisses me which makes David growl. But he doesn't come near he knows how much I want to kill Ash.

I don't think she heard him because alls I see over her know is little tiny pieces of her body and lots and lots of blood. I smirk a little bit seeing Effy spit on the pile of the girl's remains and then stomps on it shouting "I claim this land in the name of England."

"Effy. My dear Effy it's been to long."

"Not long enough Ash."

"That hurts", he puts his hand to his non beating heart." Now is my chance and I'm taking it. I kick him right in the face and he falls back. Now all hell breaks lose as Hunter charges down to the gang. Their maybe eight of them but Hunter is good as what he does.

"Now that really hurts", Ash screams. I smirk and then punch him nonstop in the face. Then I vamp out and claw at his skins and bite into his cold hard flesh. I don't even look at the gang I'm so mad at Ash and want him to hurt the same way he has hurt me for so long.

"Now you know how I felt all this time you bastard!" I scream and my motions become faster and my chucks of him fall to the ground. Then I see the blood pouring out and that makes me go crazier.

"But I love you", He says in caring voice. I growl and slash my nail across his throat. Then rip him apart some more. Then when there is nothing left I stand tall with his blood covering me from head to toe.

"Well I hate you", I spit on his remains.

"It's over", Lilly shouts as she hugs me. I look around in a daze and see Hunter is no longer alive. He is nothing now but I can see the gang struggled, I wish I had a chance to help. But I do feel sorry that the war messed him up and made him the way he was.

"Great job Girly", Marko shouts as he spins me around. I laugh just like back when Ash was not in are lives. And now I can finally say he is not in our lives anymore.

"Kick ass job Rayne", Paul says giving me a high-five.

"Way to go Rainy", Dwayne whispers in my ear as he gives me a tight hug. I hug back and kiss him on the cheek thanking him and the gang for all their help.

The girls all rush around me and hug and scream at me at the same time. I laugh at them and smile as big as I can. As the girls depart I grab Effy and hug her tight as I can. She hugs me back and we cry. Crying tears of happiness because now that this is all over we can live with each other and not have to worry about Ash and his gang of stupid vampires.

"Sisters more then cousins', She says as she grabs her necklace. I grab mine as well and smile. Not just for Effy but for my mom. I know she is here in spirit and helped us out.

"Now what", Willow asks.

"Party time!!" Effy screams and I roll my eyes.

"Let's get cleaned first." Sky suggest. We all nod are heads and head for the back of the cave.

"Where do you think your going Rainy", David whispers in my ear as he grabs my hand.

"To get changed Davey", I whisper into his ear making him shiver with pleasure.

"Not yet", He growls softly. "I need to reward you first." Now his lips are close to mine and I close my eyes waiting to receive.

Soft lips are now on mine and we kiss in sync with each other. Every movement is match up perfectly. My hands wrap around his neck as his hands run over my body. I smirk into the kiss and so does he. This moment is so perfect and so right and just what I was hoping for at the end of all this.

"Christ they're at it again", Paul screams and I hear the gang groan sarcastically.


	18. The Past Returns

**Sorry this last chapter took so long to get up. College has been really busy and now that winter break is here and it is snowing like crazy today I had time to type this last chapter for this part of the story. I hope you enjoy it and I will try to get the last part of this trilogy started as soon as possile. :D**

**Chapter 18: The Past Returns **

I smirk at Paul's comment as David and I still kiss each other romantically. Finally we have to break apart so Effy can get her party on.

"I'll be right back Davey", I whisper seductively in his ear as I run my fingers down the side of his face.

"Please hurry", he response with a husky voice and his whole body trembles with lust and desire for me.

I walk towards the back of the cave knowing that David is looking at me walk away with a smirk on his face. I smirk thinking about how I can make him shudder like no one else can. And that none we don't have to worry about Ash fucking up what we have and never want to lose.

I walk in to see the girls changing as well as hear some classy words by Effy. "Why don't you fuck each other next time", she says with a smirk and a wink.

"Funny Effy really funny." I push her a little with my hip causing all of us to laugh.

I wash all the blood off of me first before picking a nice outfit to wear for this party that celebrates our freedom from Ash. After a few minutes I decide to wear a tight black dress that hugs my curves perfectly. Black lacey fishnet stockings, black biker boots and a lot of different necklaces, bracelets, rings and not to mention my black eyeliner and eye shadow.

Effy is dressed similar to me but her dress is blood red and her blue eyes shine with victory and freedom. Lilly is dressed like a classic princess while Willow and Sky are dressed with a rocker/funky vibe to make it more fun and bright which is what we need after all this.

As soon as I walk out Paul has to do his wolf whistle while Dwayne and Marko spin me around and tell me how beautiful I look and how much happy I seem. Effy puts on the music right away leaving David and me in as much privacy as we can get with a huge party going on.

"Intoxicating", he whispers against my neck and I shiver from the lust in his voice.

"Glad you think so", I say and kiss his neck. In a second he has his face right in front of mine and kisses me with such force it blows my mind. He is fierce and totally in control and I liked that. I let his hands roam my body as I dig my nails into his back and through his hair.

"Break it up", Paul yells making everyone laugh.

David and I put our heads together and smirk at each other. "Want to make us", David growls in a playful way yet still manages to make Paul frightened.

"No carry on", He says like such a wimp that it makes me laugh.

"He's right Davey we should party with the rest of them." He nods his head. Then I whisper in his ear, "We can have our own party later." I kiss his cheek and then with a huge smirk I strut off to dance with everyone else.

Everyone is having a good time and it feels so good to be happy again. To be so happy that it feels like nothing can bring you down.

"I am so happy everything worked out", Willow says as we dance and she pulls me into a tight hug. I tell her I agree and kiss her check, how I missed my happy go lucky best friend. I am so lucky she is alive and well and feels wanted once again.

A couple more hours go by of us just having fun when I notice Lilly is not dancing and looking at the front entrance of the cave.

"What's wrong Lilly", I ask as I put a hand on her shoulder and Marko turns off the stereo.

"There's a man at the front of the cave looking at us."

Right away the girls get panicked accept for me who joins the boys in a attack mode.

"Wait I know him!" Effy shouts at us as David starts to lead us up to the man who is standing so still that he looks like a statue.

As Effy tells us this the man starts down towards us and I notice his rock star brown hair and deep dark eyes with a scruffy beard. He looks like someone I could have known but I can't place him.

"Who is he Effy", David says trying his best to stay calm.

I listen because I for one want to know who this man is and why he is here for us. When she doesn't answer I get nervous and wonder if he is a vampire that Ash knew and hired in case he failed and still wanted my family to die a painful death.

"I can answer that question", the man says in a voice that sound so familiar and so kind that it makes me want to get to know him better.

"Who the fuck are you then", David yells in his face.

Effy grabs me hand and used her free hand to grab her necklace. Out of habit I grab mine and wait for the answer.

"I am here to see Rayne." He says and I gulp. What does he want with me?! "I am Rayne's father and I have come her to reunite with my daughter that I left before she was born."

Everyone gasps and starts whispering to each other. Effy grabs me hand so tight I fear it will be crushed. Then she whisper loud enough for me to, "Oh shit!! "

Now I am curious, happy, and worried all at the same time. What could be so wrong and horrible about me father wanting to see me again after all theses years. Does he know I am a vampire? Only time will tell but alls I know it is going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
